Changing Opposite Sex
by XSTREET GUILD
Summary: Another short random story, just only one ehjoy


HighStreet5 Random Story HighStreet5 Random Story

**Changing Opposite Sex**

In the Club located in Lily, Ashe was having a quick stop to try the new drink they are selling. When she got there, she ask the lady for the drink

"Miss, can I have the new special drink please?" said Ashe

"Sure thing," said the lady as she took the drink but she didn't notice that she took the wrong drink call 'Sex Change". Soon she pour the drink in the glass and handed over to her. "Here you go miss"

As Ashe drank the drink, she was a bit curious of why the drink was bitter. Soon after she drank the whole thing, she began to feel dizzy as she pass out

In about an hour, she woke up and she was still feeling dizzy

"Oh man, that drink knock the hell of me…" but soon she notice her voice sounded like a guy but soon she notice she had change to a guy. "Oh my god, I just turn into a guy!? And I'm still in a dress, what the hell just happen."

"I'm sorry sir, I mean miss. I accidentally witch the drink, it seem you drank the sex change, commonly know as the potion I think, I'm terrible."

"Well since it a potion you seen in Harry Potter movie, how long with this last?"

"The label says it will last till midnight."

"Oh great not only I just turn into a guy but also become Cinderella Man! Do you have any men clothes but please make it simple."

"Well we don't have any simple clothes, just this one ma'am," as the lady took out the suit from the drawer and it was M.J. Black Suit

"What the hell! Damn this is the only thing I can wear, well let hope I don't stand out"

Soon after she change, she has to meet up with her friends at Hotsand but she hope she won't attract attention. When she got there, she saw her friends gathering at one spot

"Hiya guys," said Ashe

"Oh hi guy, we're kinda busy here, we suppose to meet our friend Ashe," said lngenue

"Well you looking at her guys," said Ashe

"Wait..Ashe! What happen to you, you're a guy!?" said Sting

"Yep, I just went to get a drink at Lily but the lady gave me a drink potion call 'Sex Change' so this is how I turn out," said Ashe

"Man you look cool Ashe," said Pupi

But soon Kirito whisper to all of them. "Guys we can't call her by her real name, people think she gay, no offence Ashe"

"None taken" said Ashe

"We have to call her by a guy name, how a about EZack?" said Kirito

"For once you thought of something good," said Pupi

"Alright so what do I do now?" said Ashe

"Easy just don't get attracted by girls, that the first," said Sting

"Wait why that?" said Ashe

"Easy cause.." but before Sting could continue his sentence, a bunch of girls went to Ashe

"Hiya mister," said the group of girls

Soon she whispers to Sting. "Sting what the hell am I suppose to do now?"

As he whisper back to her. "Just relax and go smooth with the ladies, be a gentle or something, I don't know just do something,"

Soon she face to the bunch of gals staring at her. "Well evening ladies,"

Than all of the girls were chattering happily at each other. " I never seen you around here mister, can you introduce yourself?"

"It a pleasure, my name is EZack. I'm new around here," said Ashe

"Damn, she..I mean he acting like all, ya know formal, you think the girls will fall for it?" said Kirito as he was right

"EZack, would you like to dance with us?" said one of the girls

"It would be my pleasure," said Ashe as the girl hundle the arm around here as they head to the dance floor which Kirito and Pupi were surprise

"Damn Ashe got it going on with the ladies," said Pupi

"Hmmm maybe she should have done that long ago?" said lngenue

After a few hours of long dancing, all the guest left except Ashe, Pupi, Kirito, lngenue and Sting were still at the dance hall. Soon it was already pass midnight as Ashe turn back to her normal girly self.

"So Ashe how the dance with the ladies?" said Kirito

"Well it was fun at first but they been a nuisance! They been fighting over for me just for a dance and they kept asking me things. It like I just enter in hell! How did you guys ever put up this situation anyway?" said Ashe

"Well there a secret but we can't tell you cause girls won't understand, right fellow!" as Kirito as Pupi and Sting agree with him

Soon Ashe and lngenue sign and said, "Boys will be boys"

**This story is based on real game life, note that no one is hurt in the story, although no one was hurt in the story**


End file.
